Satirons nous tous ensemble!
by Lapin-chan-kawaii
Summary: Où Kuroko devient sadique. Kise découvre l'acné. Midorima fait une rencontre du troisième type. Aomine va voir un psy. Mura essaye les régimes. Akashi fait son mea-culpa. Le monde de KNB ne sera jamais plus pareil ! (Ceci n'est vraiment pas ce que vous pensez).
1. Chapter 1

**Satirons nous tous ensemble**

 **Crédit :** Kuroko no basket est la propriété de son auteur. Nous ne sommes aucunement ayant-droit.

 **Résumé** : Kuroko devient masochiste. Kagami est battu. Kise découvre l'acné. Midorima fait une rencontre du troisième type. Aomine va voir un psy. Mura essaye les régimes. Akashi fait son mea-culpa. Momoi veut avoir un rôle à jouer. La coath met du 90E. Le monde de KNB ne sera jamais plus pareil !

 **N/As** : Soyez indulgents ces notre premiere histoire

* * *

 _Le collège Teiko. Célèbre pour son équipe de bouffon du ballon, qui comprend plus de 100 joueurs. Mais même parmi eux, il y a des génies. On les appel la génération miracle. Considérés comme des Dieux, il vont bientôt comprendre que même ces derniers peuvent avoir des problèmes. Notamment de peau._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1- Un nouveau jouet**

* * *

 _Lycée Seijin  
Tokyo_

* * *

Kuroko se baladait, tout joyeux, dans la cour de son nouveau lycée! Oh! Joie de la rentrée! Enfin, il avait la chance de quitter ces dégénérés mentaux qui lui avaient servi de souf... euh! de partenaires... pour rencontrer de nouveaux amis!  
Au collège, les choses n'avaient pas été très drôles. Surtout car ces anciens amis n'avaient pas voulu être vraiment avec lui. Même Aomine avait finit par ne plus vouloir être proche de lui. Ils l'avaient même forcés à être le plus invisible possible et à restreindre son tempérament fougeux. Kuroko s'était bien entendu défoulé sur autre chose, en l'ocurrence le basket-ball, mais cela n'avait pas été satisfaisant. Kuroko avait besoin d'actions, et la GM n'avait pas été suffisante.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses allaient changer pour le mieux.

Exité par la perspective de rencontrer de nouvelles personne, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus s'était fait une liste de tout ce qu'il voulait chez son prochain meilleur ami. Celui-ci devait être grand -i _l n'y avait rien de mieux que de frapper dans les rotules et de voir son dantesque adversaire s'écrouler sur le so_ l- fort -p _our avoir l'impression de vraiment réaliser quelque chose_ \- et pas très brillant -l _es personnes intelligentes ennuyait rapidement Kuroko_. Pas trop docile, également. Et désespéré de réussir quelque chose que seul Kuroko pouvait lui apporter, afin de pouvoir le manipuler à son aise.

Kuroko en était là de ces pensait quand il apperçu, à travers la foule, sa moitiée. Il été tout ce qu'il avait vouloir voir. Il était grand, fort, plus impressionnant que son ancien martyr, et il se dirigeait d'un pat décidé verre le stand de basket. Devenant invisible -une capacité très valorisante quand on voulait être discret- le bleuté s'avança vers lui en évitant de se faire marcher dessus par la masse idiotes de gens sur le campus.

Il sourit ! Houra ! Son futur ami venait de s'inscrire dans le club. Et il allait le faire, lui aussi. Deja un plan makiavelique s'incrustait dans son esprit. Il fallait juste qu'il vérifie que le dénommé Kagami -d'après la fiche d'inscription- était dans le bon état d'esprit puis il frapperait. Tel l'araignée piégeant la proie, Kuroko tissa les pans de leur destinée : il déposa sa fiche d'inscription, sans qu'aucune âme ne remarque son sourire effrayant.

 **O**

Kagami était parfait, décida Kuroko.  
Il voulait gagné à tout pris, ne supporté pas l'échec, et personne n'appréciait son mauvais caractère. Personne ne le défendrait. Déjà, l'homme aux cheveux rouges avait accosté le bleuté pour estimer ses compétences. Niaisement, Kuroko c'était laissé faire, testant les capacités de son futur-ami et sa détermination.

Et elle était sans faille. Il voulait à tout prix être le meilleur et battre la Génération Miracle. Il lui avait même certifié qu'il était prêt à tous pour ça. Kuroko allait lui ramener la victoire sur un plateau d'argents. Il allait même en faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
1) il se vengerait de ma GM

2) il rendrait docile son nouveau jouet.

C'était parfait.  
Il attaqua.

 **O**

Ils étaient seul dans les rues de Tokyo. Personne ne faisait attention aux 2 jeunes garçon installé tranquillement dans un square. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient battu leurs sempei à l'entrainement, grace aux passes décisive de Kuroko. Désormais, Kagami savait que le bleuté n'était pas incompétant voir même qu'il pouvais l'aider dans ses rêves.

« La seule chose que je veux, c'est être le meilleur joueur du Japon, affirma Kagami à Kuroko.

Ce dernier lui sourit et pris un air conspirateur. Si Kagami avait eu le moindre instinct de survi, il aurait compris qu'il fixait l'incarnation même de tout ses cauchemards. Mais le rougeâtre se croyait encore invincible. Comme il se trompait.

-Je vais t'y aider, lâcha Kurokon, mais à une condition.

Captivé, l'homme au cheveux rouge lui demanda :

-Laquelle ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit d'avantage alors qui lui répondait :

-En devenant mon nouveau jouet.

* * *

TADAM ! Et voilà notre premier chapitre ! On en est tellement fière ! Nous esperont que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laissé un commentaire, c'est notre première histoire.

Lapin-chan-kawaii


	2. Chapter 2

**Satirons-nous tous ensemble**

* * *

 **Crédit :** Kuroko no basket est la propriété de son auteur. Nous ne sommes aucunement ayant-droit.

 **Résumé** : Kuroko devient masochiste. Kagami est battu. Kise découvre l'acné. Midorima fait une rencontre du troisième type. Aomine va voir un psy. Mura essaye les régimes. Akashi fait son mea-culpa. Momoi veut avoir un rôle à jouer. La coath met du 90E. Le monde de KNB ne sera jamais plus pareil !

 **N/As** : = selon commentaire

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Adolescence bourgeonnante**

* * *

 _Lycée Kaijo_  
 _Tokyo_

* * *

Kise s'était réveiller au matin en ouvrant les yeux. Comme tout les matin il avait été super en forme et se regardait dans le miroir pour retiré son masque peeling ultra cher mais qui sentait bon pour la peau. Ca sentait comme le pamplemousse et ça resserait les porcs de la peau.

Mais en fait aujourd'hui il s'était pas attendut à voir un bouton sur sa joue et il c'était mit à pleurer parce que sa faisait un gros spot tout rouge sur sa joue.

Il été mannequin et tout le monde allait le voir et se moqué de lui parce que normalement il était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée mais les filles voudrait pas d'un garçon avec un bouton.

Alors il s'était décider l'aller chercher un autre produit pour l'acné pour faire partir son bouton parce qu'il pouvait pas aller au lycée comme ça. Mais si il ratait l'entrainement il se fera engueulé par son capitaine.

Pour aller chercher de quoi a la pharmacie il avait mis un chapeau sur sa tête puis aussi des lunettes pour pas qu'on reconnait que c'était lui. Il été connu et voulait pas que les filles se moque de lui.

Heureusement, il avait fais son nouveau masque sur la route et comme la crème était toute vert étrange (comme les cheveux de Midorima ! On dirait de l'algue lol) on pouvait moins le reconnaitre.

Mais il y avait une fille qui l'avait reconnu et qui s'était moqué de lui, en plus il avais oublier de retiré son masque en entrant dans le lycée. En allant au toilettes pour le retiré, il pleurait encore plus et c'été tout pateux sauf qu'il n'avait pas de mouchoires. Alors il l'a enlevé avec du papiers toilette en espérant que personnes le voient.

Sauf que c'était pire que quand il avait été réveillait le matin parce qu'il avait des autre bouton ! Même qu'en passant son doigs sur son visage il s'étais remarquer que sa faissait bizarre. Il aller plus pouvoir être mannequin avec tout les bouton !

A ce niveau la c'était pire que l'acnée. Et même avec du maquillages sa aurais été bizarre. Il pouvait faire une croie sur sa carrière. Il été dévisager et pleurer parce qu'il se trouvez plus beau ni les autres (mais non Kise ! tes très beau !)

Pendant tout le jour il s'était mis des lunette mais parfois les gens l'avait reconnu parce que c'est rares les blond japonais. Et qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans Kaijo. Alors Kasamatsu avez rigolé et frappé en le voyant, en mettant un coup de pieds dans son épaule puis ils avait jouer longtemps (mais comme j'ai pas bien compris les règles je peut pas trop dire lol).

Quant il rentrai au soir, sa mere l'avait pas reconnu au début tellement c'était pire son visage. Mais il avais fait des masque pourtant alors il comprener pas pour quoi il en avait plus que au début. Pis il prit la boîte qu'il avait pris chez le vendeur chinois alors que la date été dépasser. Kise savait plus quoi faire, il déprimer d'avoir des bouton mais les adolescent en on tous et ça allait partir un jour (sans retour haha) mais en attendant que ça part il voulait plus aller à l'école.

La il devait faire face aux plus grand problème des adolescent parce qu'il avait que seize ans et c'étais normal d'avoir des bouton. Courage Kise ! On t'aime quant même !

* * *

(Si t'est triste que Kise il a des bouton, où même si tu le trouve encore beau quant même tu peut mettre un commantaire, s'il te plaît !)


End file.
